The Transformation
by LoverofEdward
Summary: The finale: Bella as she is bitten, and her journey into becoming immortal, and becoming a vampire once and for all.


* * *

Ok everyone, so this was originally for my story Breaking Dawn My Version, but I really wanted to get this out there. I haven't read any good transformations in a while. SO here is my chapter (?) of it. There will not be anpther one after this unless you read my Breaking Dawn, My Version story, and this will come up after the wedding.

* * *

Chapter ..?: Hell

Edward bent down next to the bed slowly and uncertainly, keeping his topaz eyes shut. Edward spoke then, grabbing my shaking hand.

"Are you sure, Bella?

The morphine must have been kicking in because all of my thoughts were whirling. Drowsily, I mustered as much saneness as I could.

" Yes, Edarddd" I said, and covered my mouth as the words came out wrong. I blushed beet red, and started giggling to my surprise. Darn drugs. He smiled briefly, but it faded quickly away.

"I sware I'm going to miss that." he whispered and brushed the back of his hand on my right cheek. I blushed deeper this time, and he smiled my favorite crooked smile. My thoughts were too muffled to make out any words, so I just grinned stupidly.

He then put his head to my chest, listening to my heart beat rapidly, staggering to keep going as if it knew it would stop beating soon. My breathing became shallow gasps, and Edward looked up with a small smile.

He crushed his lips against mine, the sweetness working as its own morphine. Everything was blurred for a few moments, until the reality switch was flicked back on. I knew the time was near; heck I could smell it.

Edward opened his eyes from the kiss, setting the boundary lines up once again. But I wouldn't have to wait much longer until there was none standing. Carlisle then entered the room, his movie star face fading.

"We will need to hold her down." Carlisle said. He was now Dr. Cullen, ready for anything that came his way.

" Okay. But I'm staying with her no matter what." Edward replied self defiantly. He put his arms on my shoulders, pinning me down.

" Bella, this is going to hurt very severely, even if the morphine is in your system." Dr. Cullen said.

" Kay." I said, not fully aware of what was happening.  
"If I get out of hand Carlisle, pull me back." Edward said.

A rush of fear finally hit me. The adrenaline pounded into my chest and sent tingles through my body. Edward leaned gently toward me, listened to my heart, and then drew back.

Edward leaned slowly into my neck, kissed it, and bit. When he turned back up, he was shaking. His eyes were coal black, straining to drink more, burning with agony. Instantaneously, a fire erupted in my chest and neck. A fire was burning, inside my body, thrashing at my throat. I was awake then, all of the daze gone from my expressions and thoughts. Ever so slowly, the fire slithered to my arm.  
" Edward!" I screamed, although my voice was faint and fading, even from me.

" Bella!" Edward yelled running towards me but Carlisle restrained him.

" Keep in control, Edward." Carlisle said, before letting him go.

My whole body felt like I was skinned to just one little layer of skin, but just leaving me alive to where I could feel the pain. I thrashed my legs up, but it didn't help. Instead, it just brought more fire.

So this was truly hell, I thought. Edward couldn't help put out the fire, even if he wanted to. The blackness was consuming me, keeping me from resurfacing. I tried and tried again, but it was no use. My futile attempts were as worthless as my feet, now kicking the morphine needles out of the way. I couldn't speak because my throat burned in agony. The world was slowly fading, and I was farther away from it each second. The deep waters, like fire instead of the cool liquid, pressed against me, and I couldn't breathe. Through the thickness of the water, I could faintly hear my angel once again, like when James had attacked me.

" Bella, I love you! Do you hear me I love you! Stay strong, it is all going to be okay." he repeated over and over again.

I writhed and thrashed, pushing my legs against the bed. It didn't matter, any of it. Two cold arms grabbed my legs, and then restrained me from kicking.

" Kill me please! Someone just kill me now!!" I screamed, finding my voice. I couldn't see now as the murky waters pressured me under again. It felt like a person was suffocating me, intoxicating my body with gas and setting it a flame.

I could feel my neck hardening into a skin that was not mine. As the venom seeped through it, the skin was turning white. Carlisle had said it faintly a moment ago. The torture was enhanced as it went through my arms as slow as molasses. I wanted to die. I prayed for God to kill me now, just to put a stop to this endless pain.

My heart was beating still, slowing at the slightest every time my it bumped against my chest. And every time it slowed the pain would increase itself multiplying in on other parts.

I couldn't see anymore, if you didn't count the vast black pool I was in. It was like everything was magnified; my hearing was 10x times sharper. I could hear the slightest movement. Finally I could feel as the scorching fires passed through my shoulders. I saw my angel. God, if this was hell, it wouldn't be so bad with Edward.

He was looking over me with concerned eyes that burned in to mine. It was as if he was trying to communicate with me in a different way. But black splotches appeared out of thin air. I tried to blink them away, but they just kept multiplying. Finally, I couldn't see. All I could focus on was the fire beneath my skin. I knew my eyes were open. It felt extremely freaky. Like I was blind. Maybe I was though. Was everything going wrong with the transformation? Time could only tell.

I felt a wet warmth spread faintly across my face. I realized I was crying. I cringed as another wave of pain hit me through my legs.

The blind blackness had still consumed me. I closed my eyes and waited the infamous, excruciating pain.


End file.
